WHO ARE YOU ? BOBOIBOY VERSI
by Jungie Yerina
Summary: Yaya korban pembulian, dan kehilangan ingatannya lalu akhirnya dia menemukan kehidupan baru gak pandai buat summary


**HIGH SCHOOL 2016**

Musim dingin telah tiba didaerah Pulau Rintis. Di sebuah sekolahan menengah atas, Sekang high school. Semua siswa terlihat bersemangat memasuki sekolah tersebut. Namun dibelakang sekolah, terdengar nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dear Suzy. Beberapa siswa menggiring Suzy ke suatu tempat sambil menutup mata Suzy.

"Tada! Surprise" teriak salah satu temannya

Suzy melihat surprise yang disiapkan oleh teman-temannya. Ternyata Yaya lah yang menjadi surprisenya. Yaya berdiri dipegangi tangannya oleh dua orang siswi.

"Apa-Apaan ini" Yaya tidak mengerti apa maksud dari taman-teman Suzy.

"Lepaskan!" Yaya mencoba melapaskan diri, namun usahanya sia-sia. Mereka mendorong Yaya hingga jatuh terduduk ditanah.

"Step one, pecahkan telurnya" Teman-teman Suzy melempari Yaya dengan telur.

"Step Two, tuang tepung sebanyak-banyaknya" Salah satu teman suzy mengambil tepung dan melemparkannya ke Yaya

"Step Three, untuk langkah terakhir tuangkan suas spesial diatasnya" Yaya hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa gunanya melawan, jika dia melawan teman-teman Suzy akan lebih menyiksanya.

"Cake spesialmu telah selesai, Suzy met ultah" teriak teman-teman Suzy

Suzy menatap Yaya dengan iba. Yaya terlihat gemetaran dan menagis.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada lilinnya" komentar Suzy. Ia lalu tersenyum evil dan berterima kasih pada teman-temannya karena telah membuat surpries spesial untuknya.

"Aku sangat terharu, teman-teman aku mencintai kalian" Suzy membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum diatas penderitaan Yaya.

Yaya mencengkram tangannya kuat. Ia tidak bisa melawan ataupun mengumpat. Yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menahan derai tangis air matanya yang terus mengaliri membasahi pipinya.

 **-0-**

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Namun Yaya belum nongol dikelas. Suzy merasa heran pada saus apa yang terakhir dituangkan pada Yaya. Diapun mencoba bertanya pada temannya.

"Hei, Saus apa yang kau tuangkan tadi ?" tanya Suzy pada salah satu temannya. Belum sempat mereka menjawab, Yaya sudah masuk ke kelas dengan memakai seragam olahraga. Semua siswa menutup hidung mereka, termasuk Suzy cs. Suzy bertanya-tanya dalam hati, saus apa yang digunakan tadi. Lalu dia tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Saus busuk ?" tebak Suzy. Teman-teman Suzy mengedipkan matanya. Merekapun langsung cekikikan.

Yaya menuju bangkunya. Teman sebangku Yaya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir bau busuk yang dibawa Yaya.

"Baunya amis bangetkan ?" tanya Yaya

"Ahh, padahal tadi sudah ku bilas pakai sabun berkali-kali tapi..." perkataan Yaya terpotong oleh temannya

"Bisakah kau menjauh"

"Baiklah" Yaya sedikit menggeser mejanya menjauh.

 **-WHO ARE YOU CHAPTER 1-**

Kita beralih pada kehidupan kota. Seorang ibu tengah mengemasi pakaian yang akan dibawa putrinya untuk berwisata. Ia memanggil putrinya yang bernama Hana.

"Yaya, bangun nak"

Hana menatap malas kearah meja yang berisi perlengkapannya yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya.

"Bu, ini bukan keliling dunia, hanya tiga hari empat malam di Pulau Rintis. Kami hanya naik bis dan berfoto ditempat wisatanya"

"Siapa yang bilang ?" Mamanya Hana tidak mau kalah dengan putrinya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus bawa 'semua' ini" Hana menekankan kata 'Semua' sambil menatap mamanya kesal

"Pilih barang yang kamu butuhkan saja untuk dibawa"

"Mama yakin ?"

"Kamu gak percaya sama mamamu ini"

Hana hanya mengambi uangnya.

"Hanya itu ?" tanya mamanya Hana

"Ya, hanya ini yang aku butuhkan"

"Dasar" mamanya hanya menjitak kepala hana yang tertutupi hijab biru laut kesukaannya.

 **-0-**

Mama mengantar Hana ke sekolah. Sebelum pergi, mamanya memakaikan syalnya pada Hana. Jika malam hari terasa dingin, Hana boleh memakainya. Sebab Hana mudah sakit saat cuaca dingin. Dia mempunyai riwayat penyakit sesak napas.

Hana ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mamanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sebelum pergi Hana meminta mamanya untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat. Mamanya menurut dan mengusap kedua pipi putrinya. Hana berpamitan pada mamanya.

Sesampainya dilapangan. Hana menanyakan Ying pada salah satu temannya. Temannya bilang mungkin Ying akan telat sebab dia harus mengantar neneknya berobat. Dan yang dibicarakan pun tiba-tiba muncul dengan menggunakan topi kuning lengkap dengan kaca matanya. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Ying.

"Sial, apapun yang kupakai pasti kelihatan tidak bagus" kata Ying sambil melihat sekeliling

"Bagus kok. Warnanya sesuai dengan kamu" Puji Hana

"Kau memang selalu peka, Hana" Ying mencubit pipi Hana dengan gemas

"Aku memang selalu peka, Ying" Hana balas mencubit pipi Ying

PapaZola datang dengan pakaian khasnya (pasti taulah), Papazola menyuruh mereka untuk diam dengan cara.

"Wahai anak-anak kebenaran, ingatlah hal yang paling penting saat perjalanan. Yaitu satu keselamatan, dua keselamatan, tiga juga keselamatan, empat tetap keselamatan, lima masih keselamatan... (dan seterusnya, author males ngetiknya)

Beberapa anak dibelakang mengoceh gak penting karena malas mendengar ocehan dari Papazola.

"Apa ada yang tidak ikut ?" tanya Papazola pada ketua kelas

"Fang, dia tidak ikut karena alasan pribadi. Boboiboy, dia tidak ikut karena ada pertandingan" jawab Gopal selaku ketua kelas

 **-0-**

Sementara itu disebuah perlombaan renang 400 meter gaya bebas tingkat Smu. Boboiboy bersiap-siap dipinggir kolam .Ia melihat kesamping lapangan seperti mencari seseoarang. Perlombaan pun dimulai.

Hana mendengar siaran perlombaan melalui handphonenya sambil tersenyum didalam bus.

Boboiboy berada di posisi tiga. Lalu beberapa menit Boboiboy berhasil berada diposisi pertama. Hingga akhirnya dia yang memenangi perlombaan. Hana senang mendengar kemenangan Boboiboy.

Ying penasaran dengan apa yang sedang didengarkan Hana

"Lagi dengeri apa ? Kita dengerin sama-sama" Ying mencopot salah satu headset yang berada ditelinga kanan Hana.

"Topimu jatuh tu" Hana segera menyembunyikan hpnya

"Topiku masih ada kok"

"Aku Cuma bercanda"

 **-0-**

Boboiboy sedang memandangi mendali yang ia dapatkan, lalu ia mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Hana

 **[From: Boboiboy**

 **Dapat mendali emas]**

 **[From: Hana**

 **Bagus deh]**

 **[From: Boboiboy**

 **Hanya itu ? Oh ya aku akan segara menyusul ke Pulau Rintis]**

Boboiboy kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk segera ke Pulau Rintis.

 **-0-**

Bus yang ditumpaki hana dan yang lain berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Hana dan Ying pergi ketoilet terdekat untuk mencuci muka mereka.

"Hei, Boboiboy menang mendali emas! Dia hebatkan" Ying merangkul Hana dengan semangat.

"Beneran ? bagus deh"

"Apa ? Cuma itu saja ?" tanya Ying heran

"Iya hanya itu, memang aku harus gimana ?" Hana balik bertanya pada Ying

"Kalian bertengkar ? kenapa kalian berdua selalu berselisih ?"

"Itu karena kita tumbuh bersama melihat hal yang harusnya tidak kita lihat. Apa aku harus menari ?" Hana menari dengan imut sambil berjalan keluar dari toailet.

Hana keluar dari toilet duluan. Tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan aneh. Wajahnya langsung berubah ketika melihat pesan itu.

 **[Hanya karena terjadi dimasa lalu, bukan berarti tidak pernah terjadi]**

Dilayar hpnya terdapat nama si pengirim "Yoona". Hana shock dan melepaskan ponselnya dari tangan. Tiba-tiba Ying datang mengejutkan. Ia melihat ponsel hana terjatuh dan mengambilnya.

"Kau ini ceroboh banget si" Ying mengusap-usap ponsel Hana. Hana merampas ponselnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ying yang bertanya-tanya.

Dalam perjalanan, Hana dan Ying diam membisu.

"Hana, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Ying khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Hana dingin

"Mau makan ?" Ying menyodorkan sate kambing pada Hana. Tapi Hana menolakya. Ying merayu Hana agar mau. Tapi Hana malah marah dan menepis tangan Ying hingga satenya jatuh diroknya Ying. Ying menahan kesal. Ia membersihkan roknya.

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan ?" Ying berusaha membersihkan roknya. Hana hanya memasang muka datar.

"Wahh kita sudah sampai Pulau Rintis" teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Hana dan Ying

Di Pulau Rintis, Hana duduk disebuah kafe. Hana lalu menelpon panti asuhan tempat Yaya tinggal. Sepertinya ibu panti yang mengangkatnya. Hana berbohong dan bilang kalo dia adalah teman Yaya saat Smp. Hana meminta nomor Yaya. Ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Hana, ada Yaya yang sedang melanyani pelanggan. Yaya melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari pomselnya berbunyi. Belum sempat mengangkat teleponnya, Hana sudah mematikan panggilannya pada Yaya. Hana memutuskan untuk pergi.

Papazola mengamati murid-muridnya. Melihat apa ada yang tidak ada.

"Pak, ada satu murid yang tidak ada" kata Gopal

"Siapa orang itu ?" tanya PapaZola

"Hana, dia tidak ada"

"Coba kalian hubungin nomor hana"

Ying mencoba menelpon Hana, tapi tidak aktif.

"Dimana kamu melihat Hana terakhil kali ?" tanya salah satu guru

"Saat turun dari Bus setelah itu saya tidak tau" jawab Ying

Pencarian pun dilakukan. Mereka menyisiri semua tempat disekitar Pulau Rintis. Para guru mencari melalui CCTV tapi tidak ada hasil.

 **-0-**

Lomba renang 100 meter akan segera dimulai. Boboiboy bersiap-siap berganti baju, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapat pesan dari Ying.

 **[Hana hilang, kami sedang mencarinya]**

Tangan Boboiboy bergetar. Boboiboy tidak bersemangat mengikuti lomba. Semua peserta tengah bersiap. Hingga akhirnya perlombaan dimulai, tapi Boboiboy tetap berdiri digaris star.

"Hana kau dimana ?" tanya Boboiboy dalam hati

"Hana kau dimana ?" Mamanya hana sudah berada di Pulau Rintis setelah ditelepon bahwa putrinya hilang.

"Kami akan segera mencari putri ibu" seorang guru berusaha menenangkan Mamanya Hana.

 **-0-**

Yaya menatap sekolahannya. Sekolah yang ingin ia kunjungi setiap hari. Sekolahan yang merupakan tempatnya dibully dari kelas 1. Yaya mulai meneteskan air matanya, mengingat setiap kali ia dibully. Sakit, sakit rasanya selalu dibully dengan kejam. Yaya membuang nam tagnya. Yaya berdiri ditepi danau. Dia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dari pada ia dibully terus-menerus. Yaya akhirnya loncat kedanau. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menolong Yaya.

 **TBC OR END ?**

 **FF ABSDRULL KU AKHIRNYA KU POST, MEMBINGUNGKAN YA ? NANTI AKAN KU JELESKAN DI SETIAP CHAPTER**

 **FF KU INI EMNG JELEK HIKSS HIKSS,**

 **REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEEEEE**


End file.
